five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden "The Hive" Nesk
'''Character First Name''' Aiden '''Character Last Name''' Nesk '''IMVU Username''' BaransuKenzai '''Nickname''' '''Age''' 18 '''Date of Birth''' 9/27 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Amegakurian '''Height''' 5'10 '''Weight''' 120 '''Blood Type''' O+ '''Alignment''' Lawful neutral '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Hidden Rain village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality, Appearance ,and Behavior''' Since his early childhood, Aiden has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Aiden is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; He also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating. Combat appearance:Aiden is a lithe male of average height sporting choppy hair and strikingly grey eyes. Lean and sinewy, he's built more for speed and maneuverability rather than strength, and at his joints appear to be rather toned. His hair is closer to feathery rather than silky (though still quite soft) and is short all round. Aiden dons a black long sleeved shirt with a black hood and a crimson spider shaped zipper tab and accented by a black zipper down the middle along with the image of a hornet on the front. He wears black pants with a crimson belt and black boots. Aiden wears black fingerless gloves with red trim. He also has his left ear pierced. He also keeps the stitches tattoo around his neck hidden from view when in combat. He also reveals to wear a pair of wire frame glasses he doesn’t need them to see in combat it’s more of an accessory to fit his non-combat attire. Non-Combatant attire:He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a three buttoned crimson vest. He has the crest of a tribal spider on his shirt cuffs. He also sports the same pair of glasses that accent his combat attire along while revealing the stitches tattoo that resides engraved around his neck and pendant necklace that bears the Nesk family crest matching his the cufflinks he wears, traditionally worn by the head of his now deceased family. Aiden can be seen on many occasions in public sporting his black fingerless gloves with a crimson trim to conceal the scars from his insects first inhabiting his body as a child. The gloves conceal several now small holes on his left and right hands. He occasionally does remove these, revealing the shallow scars. Typically only done when washing his hands. '''Nindo''' N/A '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' N/A '''Ninja Class''' Sanin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A) '''Weapon of choice''' Insects reptilian hornets: This unique breed of hornets carry all the predatory hive minded correspondence of a typical hornet hive, while dwelling within Aidens body or when sent to perform task. Whether in Small or big swarms these hornets aren’t hesitant in attacking Aiden’s foes as they use his body as a hive in its own right which makes them more defensive than simply just attacking a target at Aiden’s whim. Each of the hornets carries a teaspoon of king cobra venom. Allowing it to put down larger foes in a matter of seconds. The spreading speed of the venom varies depending on the amount of stings administered whether it be from a single hornet or multiple hornets. Each hornet delivers lethal dose of venom with as little injection of 0.02 killing an opponent in a mere 3 minutes. Hornet Spider: These hornets carry the characteristics of a japanese giant hornet in size and shape. Each is rather aggressive to any given target chosen by aiden. Each of these hornets is capable of spinning spider silk with the same adhesive properties as any typical spider. Each of these hornets spin a adhesive silk that is coated in a similar acidic enzyme that burns the flesh of those other than aiden. The enzyme induces an enhanced form of necrosis targeting the targets cells and or tissue this occurs rapidly burning away the cells that comprise the flesh of an opponent. reptilian hornets,Hornet Spiders,and insect adaptability: This allows certain breeds of hornets and other insects to have the ability of natural/reactive adaptation. This entices the surviving hornets of any condition to return to aiden’s body for accelerated reproduction causing a new breed to be born and continue its duty serving Aiden. This ability consist of environmental adaptation to climate or reactive adaptation allowing them to survive intense flames or immense cold temperatures. The reactive adaptation only functions on the insects that remain within Aiden’s body. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Purple '''Weapons Inventory''' N/A '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Insect illusory technique:This ability psychically causes the target's imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the target to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to him instead of what’s actually happening (called the Rose-Colored Glasses Effect) or the like. This ability sometimes has no need for the Aiden's imagination; the target’s mind does all of the work (and has a compelling sense of the hallucinations reality). This allows Aiden to induce traumatizing effects on the opponents mind even to the point of insanity. Jamming Swarm: Aiden has a large amount of his insects a spread out over a wide area around himself. The insects then emit a small amount of aidens respective energy that they usually feed on. This confuses tracking opponents ability to detect him, as the insects' irregular distribution and grouping together result in the creation of numerous false 'images' or brain signals, making it more difficult to distinguish the user's actual location. Swarming breathe: this ability allows Aiden to generate a swarm of insects from within his body and use them for combat purposes. Labyrinth Illusion: This power can also serve as a prison and torture system where the victim wanders aimlessly until death. The labyrinths can even hold many traps or other creatures to hunt down and kill their prey. If the targeted opponent is killed within the illusion it cause the brain to shut down and go into a coma like state leaving them vulnerable to being executed in the real world. This technique uses a form of mental inception which may cause induce the similar effect of death in real life. As the opponent is injured within the labyrinth technique their wounds from within the false reality inflicting the damage externally and internally upon the induced victim in the real world. '''Unique Traits''' Aiden can control various insects. he controls them to do his bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. He can also see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Aiden can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. This ability does allow aiden to have a unique connection with the insects that dwell within him allowing him to take on their natural abilities of adaptation in a matter of minutes. Hive scattering: Aiden can disperse his body into a swarm of insects spreading himself, scattering into large area while retaining control over their fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. He is capable of performing this to specific parts of his body such as arms and legs. Living Hive:Auden has a symbiotic relationship with the insects that dwell within as they are sharing a body with him. The insects get food from either aiden or whatever he aiden wants them to devour, and use them for their needs. Parasitic Infestation: by placing a number of parasitic insects onto the skin of an enemy, these insects immediately burrow into the victim's body and begin to devour its muscle tissue and life force. This process causes the insects to grow rapidly in size, until the host body is completely eaten away from the inside out. Parasitic Hallucination: This is Aidens ability to subliminally generate illusions onto a target's mind, without even alerting the target that he has generated the illusions (or for that matter, that they are even illusions). This ability would be most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep people from discovering that Aiden is inducing the illusions (because he isn’t even visibly trying to cause them; they simply occur as a defensive-mechanism.) '''Allies''' Members of the Rain village '''Enemies''' Konoha Village '''Background Information ''' Amana province The Amana Northern Territory. As known by most as what would be the northernmost part of Fire Country. Untouched by the machinations of industry and development found in the village hidden in the rain. The territories right now have been given names but unknown powers however Amana is known to be one of the strongest - as well the most neutral. Shinobi Foreign to the Uchiha clan usually choose to reside here so not to spark up any regional disputes. Shinobi who have abandoned their cause usually take refuge here as well. This is where Aiden’s story unfolds as he takes up the teachings of the well known aburame clan centralized in the Fire country. Although he was born in the Amana territory his future had been decided for him at a very young age. He was taken in by a rogue shinobi from the aburame clan to be offered to a special breed of insects, although this is usually done at birth Aiden was the exception to such a simple thing. With this Aiden found himself living in synch with these seemingly simple creatures, each day becoming more in tune with the insects that dwelled within him through thorough training. In time Aiden found his caretaker growing old and soon he took his training upon himself ,as he began to study the principles of genetic mutation to develop his own unique breed of insects. This led him to pursue several villages in the fire country to deliver the lawful justice he had longed for whether it be through war or more peaceful means. '''Roleplaying Library ''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:'''Edit '''Casual Meetings or Events:'''Edit '''Story Progression:'''Edit '''Clan Specific:'''Edit '''Training Roleplays:'''Edit '''Approved by: '''